Will You Let Me Be Your Hero
by Starlight Gundam
Summary: Its after the war and everyone is learning to get along with their lives.Quatre has admired Relena from afar, but his hopes are dashed as Heero comes back into the picture. Will he submit to his feelings or step back in peace for a friend?
1. A

Chapter 1  
  
Quatre pushed back the unwavering bang from where it hung directly in the center of his view. Rubbing his forehead as an afterthought he reread the document that he was holding. Since taking on the responsibilities of the Winner Corporation it seemed that everything had to have his approval. Whether it be a new coffee machine or the decision to buy out another company. A lot of weight to be resting on the newly turned eighteen year old's shoulders.   
  
But the job wasn't that bad. He didn't have to work many hours and he could take off when he liked. The work wasn't the problem; it was the overwhelming responsibility. He was plagued constantly with thoughts that he might mess up, that he might not be good enough. But he got through each day without a problem. And he intended to keep it that way. No complications and no hassles to distract him was how he favored his life.   
  
Unfortunately life wasn't that easy, especially when he looked up to find his number one distraction walking through the door. The young woman came walking in with a poise and grace that was all her own. Her blonde hair impeccable and falling neatly to her shoulders, her dress suit without a wrinkle or mar, she was the epitome of business-like perfection. She was beautiful.  
  
"Relena," he addressed her cheerfully, his tone showing no inner turmoil. He rose from his seat and gave her a friendly hug. He was painfully aware of the close contact. "I'm surprised to see you, how on earth did you manage to get enough time to visit me," he teased.  
  
"I just walked out of my office," she grinned. "Everyone probably thinks that I'm at a luncheon appointment."  
  
"Isn't that a little underhanded," he replied, a grin crossing his features in return. She just laughed.  
  
"Of course not, I intend to be at a luncheon. Only, with a very good friend. Leave those papers alone and lets go." Laughing, Quatre could only half-heartedly protest as she drug him down the hall.  
  
"Relena, I have work to do," he sputtered. However on the inside he could only think of how he was going to be able to concentrate on lunch when all he could think about was how gorgeous she looked.  
  
The attraction to her had just developed recently. He could surmise how also. Lately he had been spending more time with her because their work had been crossing paths. Being around her that much, it was a wonder that anyone could stay from falling under her charms. Quatre sure hadn't been able to avoid it.  
  
"Oh Quatre, take a break. You deserve it and need one. Work can wait," she answered stubbornly. She fairly pushed him into her limo that was waiting outside. Holding up his hands in mock surrender he laughed.  
  
"Ok, ok," he smiled. She flashed him one of her own dazzling smiles and climbed in after him. Moments later the limo pulled off into the heavy L4 traffic.  
  
"So how have things been for you Quatre," she asked him, concern in her voice. She studied his features for any sign of weary or exhaustion or anything else that could be plaguing him.  
  
"Fine, the company has been running smoothly and there haven't been any problems worth mentioning. That is unless you're interested in the fiasco the employees had when the coffee machine broke," he joked. She gave a small laugh.  
  
"I'm glad to hear things are going ok. I had worries that you may have trouble with the company and the workers. What with being an infamous Gundam pilot and all."  
  
"Everyone who works there seems to understand what I did was for the best, even if it did end up hurting others. Any who disagree haven't spoken up about it at least," he said, unrest marring his features. He did have worries about disgruntled employees. Despite many that supported the Gundams, there were always a few people out there who didn't agree with the majority and could cause a number of troubles.  
  
"What about you Relena. Is everything going all right?" he asked changing the subject. There was an underlying tension in his voice. It was well known to him that she had an attraction for Heero Yuy and that two years of not seeing him hadn't changed her feelings.  
  
"The same as always," she smiled. "Of course, now that the people are beginning to be able to hold peace together by themselves, there hasn't been as much for me to do. I've actually had free spots in my schedule from time to time," she laughed. He noticed she looked better for it too. Gone were the black circles that had encompassed her eyes in the previous years. Instead of looking drawn and overworked, she had the sparkle of someone well rested.  
  
The limo slowed to a stop and he stepped out. Turning around he offered a hand to her. The contact sent a wave of heat through him and he mentally cursed the attraction. Holding onto her hand for what seemed like an eternity, he finally released it and felt a wave of crimson flush through his cheeks.  
  
"Quatre, are you ok? You look awfully heated," Relena asked, puzzled at his flushed appearance.  
  
"I'm fine, I just had a reaction from stepping out into the heat from the air condition," he replied quickly. Relena frowned and gave him an assessing look.  
  
"All right," she said uncertainly.  
  
They walked inside the small Spanish restaurant and were quickly shown to a seat in the back corner. The smells of spice and tortilla hung in the air and only intensified when the waitress sat down a basket of tortillas and salsa onto the table.  
  
Quatre absently took up a menu and munched a tortilla as he scanned it. He had just decided on what he wanted to order when a waiter came to the table. Ignoring Quatre, he addressed Relena with a self-assured smile.  
  
The waiter spoke to her in his native tongue and Relena smiled and answered him in the same language. Quatre frowned, he didn't like the look the waiter was giving Relena and he had a feeling that, had he understood what the man had said, he wouldn't have like that either.   
  
"What can I get for you," he asked in English. Both ordered and soon to Quatre's relief, the waiter left. Relena looked across the table to see Quatre burning holes in the man's back.  
  
"Something wrong," she inquired.  
  
"Huh," he said, breaking his gaze from the waiter. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I didn't know you knew Spanish."  
  
"I've found it helpful to learn basics of some languages. It comes in handy at foreign delegations." He nodded his understanding.  
  
All too soon lunch was over and he was sitting in his desk again. From the window he watched Relena's limo drive off and only then did he turn back to the work lying in front of him. But he couldn't concentrate. He worked for three more hours before deciding that he was no longer any good to work for the night. Taking an early afternoon, he strolled down the street to where Duo had his office set up in a smaller building.  
  
Duo and Hilde's shared business had taken off extremely well after the war. With so many mobile suits drifting in space it had been easy to start a scavenger business and they had soon branched out to having many work places. At Quatre's suggestion they had moved into a floor of a skyscraper for a permanent office.  
  
He strolled into the modestly decorated lobby of the building and quickly found an open elevator. Pressing a button he waited for the elevator to reach the sixth floor. With a ding, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.  
  
"Quatre," came the jovial voice of Duo behind him. He turned around to see Duo helping himself to the coffee that was supplied in the small kitchenette of the floor.  
  
"Hey Duo, how have you been," Quatre asked. He sat himself down in the nearest chair. Slipping into another chair across from Quatre, Duo gave him an inquisitive look.  
  
"What are you doing out of the office already?" Duo asked, completely ignoring the question about his health.  
  
"I couldn't concentrate or get any work done so I figured I shouldn't even try."  
  
"What's bothering you," asked Duo, giving his friend a look over. To the eye Quatre looked all right. But if he had taken off work early, which was something he never did, Duo knew something had to be up. He intended to find out just what it was too.  
  
"Nothing much, I just couldn't keep my mind on the work. I must be getting tired of the same thing over and over again," Quatre replied in a half lie. Mentally he was chastising himself for even letting out that he was having some problems.  
  
"Oh, ok," said Duo disbelievingly. He let the matter drop though, he could tell that he wouldn't get anymore out of Quatre. "So, have you heard from Trowa lately, or any of the others?"   
  
"I saw Trowa not too long ago when the circus was in town. He and Catherine are doing ok. It was rather amusing to say the least, I actually saw Trowa show emotion for once. I guess he's not too happy with the person Catherine is currently dating." Duo laughed.  
  
"That's amazing, Trowa showing emotion," he paused for a moment and then continued with the information that he had wanted to share. "I saw Heero the other day in town. I guess he'll be staying on L4 for awhile." Quatre froze. Heero couldn't be here on L4, not with Relena here! Despite the respect and friendship he felt for all the Gundams, Quatre couldn't stop from letting his heart sink when he heard Heero was in the vicinity. If Relena found out she would be ecstatic. The thought made him become even more depressed.   
  
"Whoa, Quatre, what's with the frown?" Duo wondered aloud.  
  
Quatre looked up and replied, "oh its nothing. I was just thinking about something at work. So Heero's here. How long?"   
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't seem as if he intends to leave anytime soon. I think he might actually stay in one place for longer than a month for once."  
  
"That's fantastic," Quatre said dryly. He then stood up and excused himself saying there was something he needed to take care of.  
  
As Duo watched the elevator doors close he muttered to himself. "Just what is going on with you Quatre?"  
  
Quatre hailed down a taxi and hurried back to his apartment. His insides were twisted as he thought of a possible reunion between Heero and Relena. The thought alone made him green with jealousy.  
  
As he entered his apartment his emotions went from jealousy to sadness. He had known all along that he could never have Relena. She was out of his reach, in love with another. He had known it before, but the reality didn't sink in until he heard of the possibility that she could be with another very soon.  
  
Falling back onto the couch he closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Sorry about the long wait for new writing from me. And I'm also sorry for not updating Stopping Time. I just haven't had any inspiration for the story and am thinking of giving it up. However I have plenty of inspiration for this story so I should be updating sometime within the next week, hopefully. Thank you for reading and review please if you deem the story worth it. I appreciate all thoughts, comments, and criticisms. 


	2. glance

Will You Let Me Be Your Hero, ch. 2  
  
It wasn't a surprise when, six months later, Heero walked into Quatre's office. He sat down quietly and waited for Quatre to finish the report he was working on. His eyes wandered over the cool colors of the room and the tasteful pictures that were hanging on the wall. Finally Quatre finished his report and acknowledged Heero's presence.  
  
"Hello Heero, I see that after half a year you've managed to find your way to my office." Quatre winced at the sharp tone he heard himself using and silently berated himself. Heero was a friend, even if he loved the same woman that Heero was dating.  
  
"I've been busy," answered Heero shortly, but Quatre noticed that he shifted a bit nervously in his seat, something unusual for Heero Yuy. "I've come to ask a favor of you. I'd like you to be the best man at my wedding." Straight and to the point, as Heero always was.  
  
Quatre's whole body jerked and coffee sloshed from the mug he had picked up all over his hand. Biting back a curse he picked up a tissue and, setting down the cup, began wiping the scalding liquid from his hand. His attention, however, was not on his fiery tinted hand. It was on what Heero had just asked of him. He had known Heero and Relena were dating. Had been extremely jealous of the man for the chance that Quatre never had. But he had never expected it to last. He had never thought they would marry. He had always held a glimmer of hope that someday, he would have a chance.  
  
Unbidden, he spoke the words he truly didn't want to hear, "I'd be honored Heero." He felt his heart go plunging down to his toes at those words. It was just his nature, he could refuse nothing. With a grunt of approval, Heero stood.  
  
"Thanks." He headed for the door but turned just before he completely left the room. "Quatre, I'm sorry." Then the door was closing behind him and he was gone.  
  
Quatre's shoulders slumped and he laid his head on the desk. Life had the funniest ironies.  
  
The days until the wedding flew by. It was broadcasted all over the news. Reporters were hungry for the story, "Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian to be married to Gundam pilot." It was the story of the century.  
  
The alarm went off that morning and Quatre rolled out of bed, mindful of its other occupant. He hurried through a shower and took his pristine tuxedo from the bag the cleaners had placed it in. Smoothing down the lapels he gave himself a cursory glance in the mirror. His attire was sharp and he freshly groomed, but there were black bags under his eyes and a scowl to scare the worst criminals. Who was he trying to kid, this wasn't a joyful day, at least not for him. A pair of hands reached around his shoulders and straightened his bow tie.  
  
"Just try to smile, I know it's hard. But life goes on," a soft feminine voice murmured behind him. He turned around and gave a sad smile to the short blonde. Her hair was mussed and her nightgown rumpled, but she still gave him a soft smile that lifted his spirits a little.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay the night Dorothy. You're the best friend I have right now. I appreciate your care and concern." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and grabbing his keys, made his way down to the parking lot of the lush apartment building.  
  
Dorothy smiled at the closed door and then wiped away the moisture that was gathering in the corner of her eye. She and Quatre had their flings every once in awhile. They were just the comforts of two lonely people who had no one else in the world, but they were special all the same.   
  
They might have tried to have a relationship, but both knew it wouldn't work. They just weren't meant for each other. They were not meant to be more than friends.   
  
She had constant hope that one day, they both would find happiness. But it was for certain that it would never be with each other.  
  
Quatre arrived at the wedding hall and hour before he was supposed to be there. His stomach was in a nervous jitter and he felt as if he would sick up before the day was over. Of course, that could have just been all the alcohol he had consumed the night before. After Dorothy had gone to bed, he had stayed up and contemplated life over a bottle of wine. Not the most intelligent thing to do, but at that point he didn't care. The woman he loved was getting married, to someone else. That's all that mattered.  
  
He had caught a glimpse of her before he made his way to Heero's changing room. She had been stunning in a dress so white that it shone. There were no straps and tiny seed pearls decorated the bodice and hem. She looked every inch the princess that she was.  
  
Heero stood by the door and fidgeted with his tie. He and Quatre were the only ones left in the room; the others had gone to sit with their girlfriends.  
  
"Heero," Quatre began, and then stopped. Heero looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What, Quatre," he asked, not harshly, but curious.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Have you ever loved something so much, that the mere thought of it attracts you to what is like it? Has that thing you loved ever made you love what brought it? That's why Quatre. I love Relena because she brought me peace, and I love peace." Quatre frowned.  
  
"But do you love her for other than the fact that she brought peace to the world?"  
  
"I do now," answered Heero truthfully. "I didn't at first, but I do now."  
  
"I see." Duo popped his head in the door and smiled at them.  
  
"Well, Heero, it's time. We don't want to leave the lady waiting." He beckoned them to the door and Quatre blinked his burning eyes. He would not cry, no matter how hard his heart was breaking.  
  
He didn't remember much else of the wedding. All it was to him was a whirl of colors and happy laughter. That night, as he lay in bed, he couldn't help but wonder, just what he had said as his speech at the reception. The thought of what he could have said frightened him.  
  
"Oh Allah please let me not have said anything I will regret," he groaned. Dorothy's hair shone like silk on the pillow beside him. She was already fast asleep. Looking at her eased his thoughts though, had he said anything stupid, she would have made sure he would have known.  
  
"Quatre, if you can make it through the night, you can make it through life." But his silent reassurance to himself didn't help.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters do not belong to me.  
  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. in

Will You Let Me Be Your Hero 3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Quatre awoke to Dorothy's gentle fingers running through his hair.  
  
  
  
"Hey, how are you doing," she asked softly, worry plainly carried through her voice.  
  
"Not the best, but I suppose I'll survive," he replied sullenly. He stretched and looked over at her. She was sitting on the bed fully dressed. "Where are you off to?"  
  
"Its a working day Quatre. I already called your office and told your secretery that you were not coming in today. Just take the day off and have some time for yourself. I was going to tell her longer, because you are about due for a vacation, but I knew you would never agree. So please, just do something for yourself today. Take your mind off things." She smiled at him.  
  
Sighing,Quatre replied, "Ok, I will try to. Thanks Dorothy, you've been a big help to me. I appreciate it."  
  
  
  
"Thats what friends do Quatre. Besides, no one likes to see you upset, you're just normally too cheerful for such things." She stood up and fixed her hair in the mirror. "Well, I'm off, should I expect you tonight?"  
  
  
  
"No, I think I'm going to go home tonight." He watched as she left the room, and seconds later he heard the front door close. Rising from under the covers he went into the bathroom.  
  
Looking in the mirror he assessed his appearance. In short, he found himself horrible looking. His hair was lax and drooped around his face. He had deep circles under his eyes and a sallow cast to his skin.  
  
"Isn't love wonderful." He gave a sarcastic grin to himself and stepped into the shower. Turning the hot water tap all the way on, he felt the water go from shockingly cold to scorching hot. He let it run down around him and imagined that it was burning off his pain. Scorching the imprints and thoughts of her from his body.  
  
Finally, when the water ran back down from hot to cold he got out. His skin was tinted a fairly vivid shade of red and he felt like he had survived a fire.  
  
"Probably not the most intelligent thing I've done as of late," he mused to himself. "Of course, letting Relena go without telling her what I felt probably wouldn't make the list of brightest ideas either."  
  
"So what am I going to do today?" he asked himself. "I could go into work, Dorothy wouldn't be happy about it, but she wouldn't say anything either." But when he thought about it, he really wasn't up to going into the office. It would be full of people glad to see him and he just wasn't in the mood where he would be glad to see anybody else.  
  
Deciding he would just let the day drag him as it went he changed into a pair of casual slacks and a shirt. Locking the door behind him he blinked against the brightness of the colonies fake sun and walked to the parking garage.  
  
Climbing into his car he decided to run home and catch up on some paperwork. It was work, but at least he was following Dorothy's wishes and not going into the office.  
  
As he pulled into his apartment complex he saw a motorcycle that looked suspiciously like Duo's. However, there was no Duo to be found.  
  
As he reached his apartment he was greeted by the sight of a long-braided man knocking on his door.   
  
"Quatre, open up, its time to get up. I know you're not at the office, your secretery said you took the day off." He knocked on the door a few more times.  
  
"If I was in there perhaps I would have answered," murmured Quatre wrly from behind Duo. The tall man jumped in surprise and turned around. "Your instincts have failed greatly Duo." Quatre smiled and unlocked his apartment.  
  
"No need for them anymore. Didn't anyone ever tell you that it wasn't nice to sneak up on people?" asked Duo smiling. He followed Quatre into the apartment. He collapsed onto the couch and looked at Quatre.  
  
"So what are you doing here Duo? Not that I'm not pleased to have your company. But shouldn't you be working also?" Quatre asked as he hung his keys on the hook by the wall and sorted through his mail. Placing the letters on his desk he walked over to his living area and sat in a chair next to the couch.  
  
"Why I brought over the tapes from the reception. I don't know about you, but I was drunk enough that I don't remember what the heck I said for my speech. I want to see if I gave them a suitable monologue. At least suitable according to my standards anyway."   
  
"I don't know Duo, I kind of have some papers to do," Quatre said lamely, trying to think up any excuses to where he would not have to watch the happy couple.  
  
"Nice try Quatre. Its a day off, I'm not letting you do any paperwork." He got up and put the disc in the player. The screen opened up to a bunch of loud noise and laughter. Music was playing in the background but it was barely heard over the people in the reception hall. A microphone scratched and everone saw as Duo stood in front of it with a glass of vine in one hand.  
  
He tapped on the microphone and cleared his throat. Slowly the room grew quieter. Finally when the buzz had died down he smiled.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and people who like me who are really not gentlemen." He winked at the crowd. "I would like to take this time to congratulate the bride and groom and give them a few suggestions." The audience laughed and Duo continued. "As you all know, these two have had an interesting relationship. Heero runs, Relena follows, and Relena asks to be killed. Romance, i'm telling you." Relena blushed and hid behind her glass of wine. "But thats not important, basically I have two words that say everything, about time! Now, as long as you don't run in bed Heero, I have a feeling you will last for a long time. Everyone, a toast!" He raised his glass and everyone else followed suit. Duo hopped off the stage and thrust the microphone into Quatre's face.   
  
  
  
Quatre looked irk for a second and Heero's face got a worried look for a second. But both expressions passed fleetingly. Standing, Quatre cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
"Wow, what could I possibly say. I'm glad you both found happiness. The war was long and hard and any joys that came out of it are precious, to the world and to everyone here. Everyone wishes that they could have the same kind of joy you two have. Love is an important thing...but I'm rambling aren't I. I wish you two the best of luck. I wish that you may love each other and always appreciate each other for what you do and who you are inside. Congratulatons." He sat back down and handed the microphone off to someone else. The video continued like this through several more speeches and some dancing. Then the video came to an end.  
  
"Well, darn, I didn't quite make a fool of myself," Duo laughed. "But at least I got a couple good comments in there."   
  
Inside Quatre was relieved. He didn't say anything that he would regret later on. Although he detected a few veiled meanings in his words, hopefully everyone wouldn't notice though and just take the speech for face value.  
  
"Why the glum look Quatre." Duo looked at him questioningly.   
  
Shaking himself out of his reverie Quatre replied,"oh nothing, I'm just wondering when I'll ever find the right person." Inside he could only think that the only right person for him was Relena, and she was gone from his life. Taken away by Heero.  
  
"What about Dorothy, you spend enough time with her, and I know you love her," questioned Duo.  
  
"I love her as a friend, and thats the only way she loves me, we could never be anymore."   
  
"Well cheer up my friend. There's someone out there somewhere, you'll find her one day." He stood up and grabbed the disc. "I must be off, Hilde's expecting me for lunch. You have fun today." He let himself out the door and Quatre heard his footsteps fading down the hall.  
  
Quatre sighed and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. He should have made Duo leave before he played the video. He didn't enjoy having the relive the event.  
  
"Relena, why?" Finding himself fatigued, he slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, I know its been a long time, but finally I updated. sorry to all those who followed and expected a chapter out sooner than this. Thanks for reading! 


	4. the

Will You Let Me Be Your Hero 4  
  
Quatre first started to notice the strain in her eyes six months later. It was soon followed by frowns at nothing, far away stares when she should have been paying attention. Just little things that Relena was not known for.  
  
It could have been the meeting they were in, it was boring and over many trivial matters. But that had never seemed to affect her before. He hadn't bothered to approach her on it though. It was likely none of his buisness and it wasn't his nature to interfere.  
  
"Relena," he said warmly, coming up next to her after the meeting. "I haven't had the chance to talk to you in awhile, would you consider having lunch with me?" In his head he was thinking more of the lines of him having a chance to be around her. He thought it was pitiful really, he was deep in the throes of desparation.  
  
She snapped out of her trance and glanced at him. "Oh Quatre, I'm sorry, there are some things I really most attend to. I appreciate the offer though." She seemed not to notice her frown as she turned away and began heading to the outside of the building without even saying bye.  
  
Quatre was somewhat shocked. Relena was never rude, and she never ruled him out as a distraction before either. His chest panged roughly and he quickly wiped the hurt look off his face before anyone could take notice of it. Mouth set in a stern line he took leave of the room himself. His pleasant disposition ruined for the rest of the day.  
  
The next time he saw Relena was at a meeting several months later. If she had looked downcast the first time, she was positively stormy in appearance now. He wondered why he was the only one who seemed to notice. Of course being a polotician gave her some advangtage, she was undoubtably in control of her appearance, but even the dullest could see some of her emotional slip ups. Going against his better judgement he made up his mind to ask her the problem when everything was threw.  
  
She left quickly as the people attending the meetings dispersed and he was hard pressed to keep up with her.  
  
"Relena," he shouted, not caring that the bystanders nearby gave him a funny look. She turned around, an irritated look flashing across her features before she saw it was Quatre.  
  
"Hello Quatre, I haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?" The pleasantries were almost forced.  
  
"I'm fine. Listen, could we talk?"  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid I have some other things scheduled for today."  
  
"Just for a couple minutes. Please?"  
  
She sighed. "I suppose." They took seats in two of the chairs by the hallway. "Yes?"  
  
"Whats going on Relena?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean." A bland expression was given to him.  
  
"You're not acting like you. Is there something the matter?"  
  
Different emotions flitted across her face and to his great surprise she flung her arms around him and started to cry.  
  
"Relena?" he asked tenatively, his hand unconsciously coming up to stroke her hair in an attempt to soothe her.  
  
"I'm just some figurehead. Not worth being loved for who I am, just what I bring. I thought he loved me." She sniffed.   
  
Quatre couldn't have been more shocked. "What?"  
  
"He wants a divorce." A fresh batch of sobs swallowed anything else she was going to say.  
  
"Why!" Quatre couldn't believe it. He would never have suspected Heero to do that to her. Especially after the talk that they had had.  
  
"He said he thought loved me, that he wanted to be with me. But when he thought about it over the past couple of months he just loved what I represented and that wasn't fair to me. He started out just being cold and I confronted him finally and he said all that!" Her words were interrupted by a hiccup that came out with sobs.   
  
Quatre looked around, glad that the hallway was empty save them. He was sure that had Relena been in a coherant state she wouldn't have wanted to say that in front of anyone. "I don't know why Heero would do this Relena. But I truly am sorry. I wish...." He didn't finish the thought. I wish I had been with you instead of him. He stood up, bringing her up to stand beside him. "Come on, we'll get you back to your hotel, I'll call your office and have them cancel your appointments for the rest of the day."  
  
She sniffed and tried to straighten her hair. "Thank you Quatre, you're so good to me, even though I have been rather rude to you as of late."  
  
"You're my friend Relena. I'd do anything for you." He mentally slapped himself for adding the last part. He led her out to the lobby and to his limo. Giving the driver directions to her hotel he put a comforting arm around her as she continued crying.  
  
The limo pulled to a stop in front of the posh hotel and he escorted her up to her room. Standing at the door he gave her a look over. Her eyes were red rimmed and her makeup smeared. But she still looked beautiful.  
  
"Thank you Quatre. I appreciate everything. I'll give you a call tomorrow ok? I'm just going to get some alone time now." She gave him a watery smile.  
  
"Alright Relena, try to get some rest." He turned from the door and heard it close quietly behind him. "I'm sorry Relena," he whispered.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Heero."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. 


End file.
